Woman Power by Tyrant Hamster
by rafaell
Summary: TrishLucia. This YURI piece is written by Tyrant Hamster and dimmed down a bit to fit M. Mature Themes of Trish x Lucia


**Authors Note** - **Written by Tyrant Hamster. Chris's writing in this story. **

**_Women Power (M, rated down by changing some words to fit ffnet. Lucia/Trish)_**

The place looked like it had been ransacked by demons. Although in a technical sense it had, or at least by a devil, a half-devil to be precise. Lucia sighed, using all of her superhuman, combat-honed instinct to navigate the treacherous floor of the Devil May Cry main office. Her mission, to unearth the fabled broom she had been told many a tale of, but never seen, and with it banish the scourge of beer bottles, pizza boxes and old newspapers from the building and seal them forever in the trashcans around the side.

She'd faced demons, sorcerers, oracles of death and more, and she was still standing, surely a messy floor would prove no obstacle to the protector turned devil hunter. But as always, her overconfidence was her downfall, as an insidiously concealed bottle, lying on its side under a discarded newspaper rolled out from under her overly-hasty foot.

The redhead slipped, tilted, sought to find a purchase upon the booby trapped surface, slipped on the greasy insides of an empty pizza box, and crashed amongst the debris of the owner's malcontents. The punishment was not over yet however, as with a note of final irony, a tall, hard staff emerged from the shadowy gloom and dived down upon her helpless prone body. Lucia yelped out as the handle of the broom smacked her smartly across her rear, the blow inconsequential to one as strong as her, but the surprise catching her off-guard. Reaching round and grasping the impudent pole, Lucia groaned in exasperation, "Dante, must, die…" she told herself, quiet rage building at the one who had wrought this chaos.

"It can't be that hard can it?" a new voice entered the room, acting as a private fanfare for the figure that came in behind it. Trish looked down at the floored redhead, a mixture of bemusement and sympathy on her face. Bending down, she offered the quiet woman a hand up, Lucia having become more open since she defeated her maker, but she remained naturally mostly laconic. "Zis place iz impossible!" she cried in despair once she was on her own two feet with the blonde's help, broom in one hand. "Not impossible dear, just illogical, didn't Dante tell you how to handle this kind of stuff?" Trish asked, "No, there iz a lot of things he does not tell me, and Matier told me some things, but others she kept from me…" Lucia trailed off. Trish sighed and gave Lucia and sympathetic hug, the redhead finding it surprisingly comforting, "I know what you mean, I didn't know much before Dante defeated Mundus, but, you pick stuff up. Come on, show me what you've got" she said encouragingly, giving a firm pat on the shoulder and gesturing to the disaster area that they called home.

Lucia looked around, her courage quickly waning at the sight of the masses aligned against her. But, with a resigned sigh, she set to work, determined to at least try and tame this infestation if she couldn't eradicate it.

She pushed, she swept, she piled up and stowed away, diverted and redirected. It was oddly like her old job as a protector, she'd never defeat all the demons, she could just manage and contain the threat. She kept on tirelessly, before taking a moment to assess her work, her jaw dropping in despondency. She could see her hard work being eaten away at, the rubbish once driven back almost physically moving to reclaim the little patches of peace and order she had created. She threw her hands up in hopelessness, "I cannot do ziz!" she said, the broom leaning against the wall besides her.

Trish chuckled, and walked over to the despairing woman, "Here, let me help you, there's a trick to it, you just have to know how" she said as she grabbed the broom and handed it to Lucia again. Moving around behind her, the devil slipped her arms around the shorter female, sliding her arms alongside Lucia's and grasping the handle of the broom with her. "Now, just follow my lead" she said reassuringly into her ear, her body pressed up against the redhead's back, guiding her movements as together, they began to sweep.

Lucia was nervous at first, but she quickly came to enjoy Trish's guiding hands aiding her own, and surely enough, together they were driving the fiendish refuse back. Lucia smiled excitedly, they were really doing it she thought, and so she said it, "Ve are really doing it!". Trish laughed, happy to see some joy in the normally quiet girl, and continued to aid her in taking care of the rest of the office. Lucia was legitimately enjoying this, an almost giddy glow of success filling her as she soaked up the experience, knowing she'd have to do this by herself soon enough.

As they rounded on the last stand of the junk insurgence though, she found she was unusually elated, not just for her, but, for anyone. She suddenly became very aware of her and Trish's bodies together, her attention slowly but inescapably drawn to the two slender arms besides her own, the twin firm mounds gently pressing on her back, and, oh God, the strong hips behind her showing her where to walk next.

Trish felt a tensing and hesitation in her partner, and mistaking it for loss of nerves at the final hurdle. She pulled up a little closer, holding Lucia closely and whispering soothingly in her ear, "There there, I'm right here with you, come on, almost there" she said, unknowingly doing everything to make it worse for the naive ex-protector.

Lucia bit down a squeal, and shakily followed along with Trish, feeling a blush start up in her cheeks, before spreading down and making her stomach uncomfortably warm. None the less, she unsteadily wiped out the last traces of garbage with Trish, leaving the office cleaner than it had been in a long while. Trish smiled and let go of Lucia, who felt a little jump of disappointment as the close embrace ended, and stood back "And this is the floor of Devil May Cry, floor, meet Lucia, Lucia, floor" she chuckled.

Lucia turned around, grateful for the read hair partially hiding her warm cheeks, and nodded with a nervous giggle, "Um, hello floor" she said unsurely. Trish laughed mirthfully, mistaking this for genuine humour, "Hahaha, nice one" she giggles, noticing Lucia's somewhat odd reaction to the complement. "Hey, don't be shy, it was funny, hehe" she tried, seemingly only making the shorter woman more silent. "Hey, Lucia, are you alright? Something you want to tell me?" she asked with a note of concern, the redhead was usually quiet, but this was odd behaviour, even for her.

Lucia squirmed uncomfortably, some strange new feeling welling up inside her, she'd always been scared of unknown sensations, ever since she found out her true origins. This fear prompted her to spill her guts to Trish in a panic, "Oh Trish! I feel somezing but I don't know vat, I'm all hot and I feel like I should do somezing but I don't know vat and it can't stop theenking about how cloze we vere!". It all came out in one long barrage, Trish utterly unbalanced by the barrage of confessions, only able to take stock once the emotional redhead wound down, moisture prickling her fearful eyes.

The taller woman was momentarily at a loss, she didn't know whether to be shocked, amused, appalled, intrigued, flattered or alarmed. In the end she decided to sort out the girl in front of her who was threatening to cry, then get her own head in order. She walked up to the timid woman and placed a hand comfortingly on her shoulder, feeling her body shake under the touch. Not actually the smartest move she told herself, but it was too late now, she was committed, so she pressed on, coughing lightly to get Lucia to look her in the eyes. "Look, Lucia, don't be upset, whatever you're feeling is probably something to do with something I've heard about, its nothing to be alarmed over, OK?" the redhead seemed to take some relief in these words, but she asked the obvious question "So, what are theze feelings?".

Trish groaned inwardly, she'd been trying to find a way to avoid it, but she knew now she of all people was going to have to give Lucia The Talk. "Well, see…" she started, and stalled, "Uh, you see, um… You know Dante's a man right?" a small nod, "Yes, and you and I, and Matier too, we're woman, yes?" another nod. Trish dared to hope she might yet escape giving all the details, "Well, there's this thing men and women who are really close do together called sex, and it makes you feel funny, but in a good way" she sighed, had she eluded Lucia's rampant curiosity? The answer was fast coming, "Sex? I think, I have heard that word, I do no know vat it is though. But we are both women, why did I feel it with you?" checkmate.

Trish groped around, figuratively speaking, for a fast, easy, and above all non-graphic answer, "Well uh, you see, sometimes, not often but sometimes, two men or two women have sex, although its very unusual, not wrong, just, rare". "Why?" Trish was kicking herself mentally, she had to give a finalising answer now, "They uh, they just do, if they feel that way" she said, feeling the end was close.

She watched Lucia closely, waiting for a satisfied smile so she could go prancing off happily, and after a while she got one, smiling in relief herself. However the colour drained from her face as she heard the words that came with it, "So because I felt these things, we should have sex yez!". Trish wanted to just fall over and play dead, wishing there was still some litter to hide amongst. Before she could begin formulating some kind of response however Lucia did one of the most out of character things she had ever done, she took the initiative, and jumped forward, hugging Trish tightly.

The taller, more mature woman suddenly found it very hard to think, her attention somewhat diverted by the hands that as if guided by cruel chance or fate had clasped round her rump, not to mention the large twin masses resting up against the underside of her own rack.

Trish knew some things, from word of mouth, Dante had told her a bit, she'd picked up other things here and there, and she still had some holes to fill (which had earned an unexplained riotous bout of laughter from Dante when she had said so with just that phrasing). But for all her info she was still totally inexperienced, under

Mundus there was no allowance for such things and though Dante loved her, it wasn't in _'that'_ way, or so he had told her at the time. She had to admit she felt her curiosity rising, along with some other feelings she'd never experienced, but knew of all too well. Slowly and gently, she reached around the back of her embracer and hugged her, pulling her closer, speaking tentatively "Well, uh, lets not be hasty, I've never um, actually had sex, so, lets just try stuff out a bit at a time and see how things go, OK?". Her request was met with an enthusiastic nod, Lucia almost squealing in anticipation of acting on the pleasant feelings building inside her.

Trish thought it would be best to educate the naïve redhead some as they went, after all sex was a delicate thing, she'd heard, although others claimed it was best rough, but she wanted to play it safe. Sliding her arms down, she slowly took hold of Lucia's wrists and disengaged her hands from her rear, leaving a warm sensation behind for a moment. "Now, the first thing you should learn about women like us Lucia, is breasts, which are these things" she said, carefully placing the smaller woman's hands on the front of her decent rack. She shivered a tiny bit from the touch, but pressed on as Lucia began to explore, "Yes that's it, look around and get familiar with them. Breasts are something that are supposed to be attractive, the bigger the better, within reason. Also, its nice to have your breasts played with…" the blonde trailed off as inexpert hands voyaged across her cleavage.

Lucia was getting really excited, she felt so alive, almost on fire as everything she was doing to Trish seemed to be bringing her an uncanny sense of fulfilment. She slipped her hands inside the taller woman's lightning-cut top, caressing her naked flesh, starting to rhythmically kneed the mounds in her strong controlled grip, feeling the nipples erect under her palms. She noticed her own were also hardened, straining for some unknown desire, but she would get there in time she hoped, for now she just continued and waited for further instruction.

She wasn't left waiting long, as Trish fought down her heavier breathing to continue her hands-on lesson, "Uuh, and the most important part of a woman in sex is, between her legs. There's a slit, called the vagina, and at the top is a little bump, called the clitoris, you've got them, so you know what I mean…". Trish trailed off into a small bout of moans as Lucia started to take a more focused interest in her nipples, slipping her dress open and leaving her tits hanging out freely. After a few moments the blonde picked up her instruction again "The, the womanhood is where a, thing men have goes, and, that's how they have sex. It feels, really good for the female too, but the clitoris is supposed to be even more sensitive to, pleasure, as long as you're genTLE!".

Trish cried out with surprise and unexpected pleasure as Lucia deftly slipped a hand down her front and under her clothes, eager to explore further, her fingers eagerly running right over her clit and down to trace and search around her womanhood. The blonde hunter actually stumbled, Lucia following as she began fingering the inside of Trish's snatch, eliciting struggling moans of pleasure as she searched around with a mix of passion, care and experimentalism, her other hand scouting out Trish's firm ass, squeezing a cheek gently. For a while the teacher just allowed her student to explore her at her leisure, getting more than her fair share of pleasure from the ordeal.

Eventually, just after Lucia extracted her hand from Trish's pants to examine the moisture she'd felt on her fingers, she called a timeout, "OK Lucia, wait a moment" she panted. After several seconds her head stopped swimming and settled down to drift on background pleasure. The partially undressed woman looked at Lucia, standing there, quite obviously happy and really enjoying herself, and saw her in a new light. Suddenly, she realised that she wanted to explore her body, even more, she found herself wanting to please her. She smiled and beckoned, speaking seductively "Come here Lucia, sit on the desk" she purred.

Lucia did as told, and Trish followed her over, eager to have some fun of a different kind. As the redhead settled down, Trish placed her hands on her shoulders and stroked down either side of her body, framing her form. She then slipped her hands up underneath her top and clamped her hands down on Lucia's large rack, squeezing possessively and ordering her to undress. Lucia yelped and reached down, fumbling to remove all the clothes on her top half while Trish rolled her plump tits around in a certain way that was driving the smaller woman wild. Eventually she was naked from the waist up, Trish having used one arm to undo and remove her own top, her skin tingling in the cool air that contested with her warm body.

The blonde devil lady beheld her student's impressive breasts, even larger than her own ample rack, getting an unnameable thrill from having this better-endowed yet physically smaller woman sitting before her, willingly in her power. She seized the large prizes and started kneading them forcefully, manipulating their shape as she saw fit, the physically resilient woman in her hands not even feeling any pain, only extreme stimulation, loud moans spilling from Lucia's lips. The massage continued, Trish leaning up and locking her lips over the open mouth of her partner, kissing with inexperience but making up for it with sheer passion.

Lucia was surprised but she soon began returning the kiss, imitating Trish's actions. Since their mouths were so wide open it was only a matter of time before their tongues touched, and once they did this prompted an intimate session of bonding, the two muscles twisting and writhing around one another, breaking away to explore the other's abode and returning again to wrestle. Trish was enjoying this so much she was leaning further and further forward, until with a twin yelp of surprise, her and Lucia's breasts were pressed together, the two girls quickly starting to bounce their mounds together as they found this sensation both pleasurable and extremely erotic.

Trish's advances of desire quickly had her bent over the table, Lucia laying back on it, their tits resting together, nipples each dancing around their opposite as the females squirmed in each other's treatments. Trish found herself wanting more still though, and after a while she broke the kiss, leaving a pouting Lucia wondering why they were stopping. However, her confusion was short-lived, as Trish leaned back, then down, and began sucking on the redhead's right breast, centred around the nipple.

With her hand she worked the other while she had to use her third to hold Lucia down by the stomach as she thrashed around in overwhelming delight. She sucked hard on as much flesh as she could get her mouth around, then suckled gently on only the nipple, before switching to trapping it in her teeth and teasing it with her tongue, each change exciting her and rousing Lucia even further, who was now moaning really loud, on the verge of shouting.

Trish had never felt so alive before, she was totally loving each and every tiny reaction she provoked from Lucia, her whole body felt like it was un fire, a burning passion that centred round her own womanhood. As she thought about this a wicked idea crossed her mind, a moment later an equally wicked smile crossing her lips. Lucia had managed to regain some control of her body, and was not thrashing about as wildly as before.

This left Trish with a free hand, which she employed, deftly reaching down and stripping Lucia of all clothes covering her upper legs, sliding them down to her knees and exposing her hairless womanhood. The hand did a quick U-turn and traced back up the firm leg of the redhead, drifting to her womanhood and passing over the lips teasingly, making Lucia shake and peak mid-moan.

Trish released the nipple between her teeth and slid down the smaller gasping body under her, her fingers tracing down and over her firm muscled abdomen, making Lucia giggle slightly in her euphoric state, before she dropped to her knees on the floor as she came face to lips with Lucia's folds. She knew what she was about to do would drive the unexpecting girl out of her mind, and she would do it anyway.

After all, she'd no doubt thank her, when she could talk straight again. Trish got a good solid grip on either side of Lucia's plentiful ass, and with a silent hiss of joy she leaned forward slightly, extending her long tongue out, and licked hard up the lips before her, stopping at the top.

Lucia felt her whole mind implode into her thighs, every sensation seeming to drain away into the all-absorbing nova of ecstasy that had just gone off in her lap. Her legs lassoed round and clamped down instinctively, locking Trish's head tightly against her clit, which she had just began to suck on and flick with her tongue, trapping her in the act, not that she would go anywhere right now if she was paid to. Lucia screamed as she was almost painfully over-stimulated, jerking up and grasping around Trish's head with her hands too, pressing her down into her womanhood and holding her there as she clenched spasmodically at her long flowing hair.

Trish continued to eat the shorter woman out, kneeling before the female seated on the edge of the desk, now in a submissive position but still strangely enjoying it immensely, though in a different way from before. She gave an especially hard suck that made the redhead thrust forward, topping Trish back and taking Lucia with her in turn, her legs thoroughly locked around her lover. So entwined they fell to the floor, Trish now pinned down, Lucia having just discovered the wonders of grinding her womanhood into her treatment, and she was putting this newfound wisdom to good use as Trish greedily devoured her as she was force-fed to her.

The blonde was loving every second of this first sexual experience, particularly enjoying hearing Lucia scream louder, harder and with more emotion than she ever had before. All the same though, she needed some kind of direct satisfaction, and to this end she desperately reached her hands down to her waist and stripped off her own remaining garments to the knees just like Lucia's were, leaving the redhead to ride her face freely. Trish started to rapidly finger-fuck herself, the overwhelming urge empowering her instincts to guide her hands as the other began to lightly but firmly pinch her opening over and over between finger and thumb.

Lucia wasn't sure where she was anymore, all she knew is, she'd never been here before, she never wanted to leave and she was about to go somewhere else altogether as she felt the roaring mantra of exquisite bliss building into a mighty and final crescendo, a load moan from Trish vibrating her insides being the last note that send her into her climax.

Trish felt the urge to cover her ears, but Lucia's legs did the job more than well enough as they clamped her head in a vice grip, her orgasmic scream no doubt waking some of the dead, and around here that's not always a figure of speech. Trish sucked hard, but she was too busy riding the currents of ecstasy herself towards that final ultimate out-bursting waterfall.

Lucia screamed and screamed and her lungs gave out and she gasped, her orgasm finally dying down as ragged breaths shook her exhausted form. She looked bleary-eyed beneath her to see Trish's face bunched up ever tighter in an expression of intense pleasure, bordering on a fast approaching release. Acting on instinct, Lucia shifted down and used what she had learned to try and repay her debt to Trish somewhat, employing her powerful hips to grind their kitties together, a final unexpected stimulation of amazing potency that sent Trish over the edge.

For the second time that night a chorus of bliss-induced, ear-rending cries disturbed the neighbourhood. Trish clenched her hands into fists, even as one was still inside her, holding on tight as she crashed through a maelstrom of pleasure, finally washing up on the sunny shores of sweet, fulfilled and contended afterglow. And she opened her eyes, and she saw there with her Lucia, the one who had brought her here, and the redhead was smiling, and Trish smiled back. So it was that the two hunters sat and lay there together, all but completely naked, enjoying one another's company and their shared orgasms' dying embers. And they were like this for a long, happy while, then the redhead got off her partner, giving her a hand and embracing her in a passionate kiss, before they hastily redressed and tried to get on with the day.


End file.
